Narnia Forever
by Sakura-Luthien06
Summary: What happens when Susan’s great-great grand children and their best friends find the magic stones once used during the Magician’s Nephew. They are thrown into a new quest as they strive to save and revive Shadowland Narnia from the Darkness that plag
1. Chapter One: The Stones

Disclaimer: I am not, and never will be the great C.S. Lewis. I just loved his stories, and if you haven't read them, this won't make sense. SO GO READ THEM!!!!! Anyway, I hope you like the story! -  
Sakura-Luthien06/Sakura/Luthien/Shiroi Sakura  
  
Author's Note: Well, this will be my first posted fic on fanfiction.net. Yep. Okay, well, #1: Note, this takes place in England and then multiple different places afterwards, but England at first. #2: Devon and Andy are the great great grand children of Susan. #3: I am crazy and yes I used my friend's names in this, such as Devon and Brougher - both friends from Northside. Both in my grade. Yep. Okay. #4: E-mail me. I don't care what you have to say. E-mail me. #5: ENJOY!!!!!!-  
Sakura-Luthien06/Sakura/Luthien/Shiroi Sakura  
  
Summary: What happens when Susan's great-great grand children and their best friends find the magic stones once used during the Magician's Nephew. They are thrown into a new quest as they strive to save and revive Shadowland Narnia from the Darkness that plagues it. Will they survive? And if they do, will they want to come home again?  
  
Chapter One  
  
Karry Brougher opened the back door of the house and headed towards the gate. It was a cool, misty morning, with just enough breeze to make you need a sweater. Luckily, she had worn one, and thick socks with her loafers. She opened the back gate and started across the field of flowering stalks and sunflowers. Her destination was her favorite spot on their entire property. It was a boulder, but a boulder the color of a newly opened rose, with streaks of white and crystal. It was an excellent place to sit and think because more than likely you wouldn't be disturbed. Most of the time. "Karry! Karry!" someone called just as soon as she had sat down. Karry tilted her head and saw who it was, which made her sigh with disappointment. Jayme came and sat down right beside her. "What are you doing out here so early?" he asked. "None of your beeswax! Now buzz off!" she snapped. "I'm making it my beeswax. You're my twin sister. Now fess up." "Oh, go away, Jayme! I just want to be by myself for awhile! We're on a holiday! I want some time to think, but you give me no respect!" "Okay, okay! Take a chill pill! I'm leaving," Jayme said reluctantly, giving up and heading back towards the house. Karry sighed, again. Even though she and Jayme were twins, they had their differences. Lots of them! She closed her eyes and lay back. Her mind wouldn't stay clear though. A twig snapped somewhere nearby. Karry's eyes flew open and her head whipped up, ready to yell at Jayme to leave her alone. She could only stare speechlessly when she saw who it was. "I hope I'm not intruding or anything," he said. "No, no, it's okay!" She slid over. "You can sit down if you want, Andy." For indeed it was Andrew Stanton, who had been Karry's best friend since kindergarten. "What are you doing here, Ri?" Andy ask, using his pet name for Karry as he pulled one of her honey colored braids. "No idea. I just needed some time to think. I haven't gotten it yet, though. Jayme was here just a few minutes ago, and I couldn't have been here for half a minute before he showed up!" Karry sighed. "If you really want to be alone, I'll leave," Andy said, standing up and turning to go. "No!" Karry exclaimed, pulling him back down. "I haven't gotten to ask you yet!" "Ask me what?" Andy inquired. "Why you're here, of course." "Well. What am I doing here? . Uh. I know there was a reason! . Um. Oh, yeah! Look at what I found in our attic," he said, taking something out of his pocket and putting it - I should say them - in her palm. When she looked at what he had put in her hand, she saw two small green stones and two small yellow ones. "They were in a box in my attic. My mum said that they were her great- great uncle's before he died in a train wreck. They found them in his pocket. She said I could have them," he explained. "They look as if they were at one time set into rings," Karry said, examining all four of them closely. "Wonder what's so special about them. Any ideas, Ri?" "Not a one. Have you shown them to Devon yet?" "No. She was at a sleepover last night and I didn't get the chance - I say! Look who's turned up!" he exclaimed, pointing. Karry turned to look where he was pointing and saw Devon. Devon was Andy's younger sister by eleven months, but they looked enough alike to have been twins. She and Andy both had chocolate brown hair and golden brown eyes, where as Karry had honey colored hair and gray eyes, while Jayme had light brown hair and gray eyes. "Hi, Ri! Has my brother been bugging you?" Devon asked as she sat down on the rock in front of Karry and Andy. "Where's Jay?" "He was bugging me, so I told him to buzz off. Your brother found something strange in your attic last night though, Dev." "This is the first I've heard of it," Devon said as Karry handed her the stones. "Strange. Very strange." "I agree," Andy put in. "Mum said they-" "Karry! Do you always exclude me from the party?!" Jayme yelled, storming back into the clearing and fuming at her. "I thought I told you to buzz off, quack!" "Aw, come on! Andy and Dev are as much my friends as they are yours!" "Fine. If you start annoying me though, I'll go find Cafall and sick him on you." Cafall was supposed to be the Brougher's family dog, but everyone knew he liked Karry best. He obeyed her orders like she was the Queen of England of something. Jayme quietly sat down next to Devon as Andy continued. "Mum told me those stones were our great great uncle Peter's. You remember the story, don't you? He and great-great uncle Edmund died in the train wreck and so did great-great aunt Lucy. The two boys were on the train, coming to meet Lucy and their friends Polly and. and I always forget the other man's name!" Andy exclaimed, getting frustrated. "I think it was Digory, wasn't it?" Devon asked. "And they were grown ups then, he and Polly, right?" "Yes! Digory! That's it!" "Calm down, Andy," Karry said, pulling him back down from where he had jumped up in excitement. "Oh, right." Devon handed the stones to Jayme. "Man, your family line was screwed after that, wasn't it? I mean, with only Susan left and all, you know?" he said, looking at the stones. "Dev, what's up?" Andy asked, for Devon was staring off into space, her brow knit and her hands tightly clutching the scarf that lay across her lap. "The story. of Peter, Edmund, and Lucy. It reminded me of something. Their cousin Eustace Scrubb vanished about two days before the wreck, along with his school friend, Jill Pole! And they were never seen again!" she exclaimed, getting up. "WHAT?!" Andy, Karry, and Jayme all exclaimed in unison. "Come on! I found something in our attic too, Andy. You'll never believe it!" Dev said, and sprinted off in the direction of her and Andy's house. Andy pulled Karry up as Jayme rushed off in pursuit of Devon. "We're not just going to let them have all the fun, are we, Ri?" he asked mischievously. "Definitely not! Let's go!" she said, to him. Then, under her breath, she mumbled, "So much for being alone, but I think this will surely get me thinking." 


	2. Chapter Two: The Journal

Disclaimer: I am not, and never will be the great C.S. Lewis. I just loved his stories, and if you haven't read them, this won't make sense. SO GO READ THEM!!!!! Anyway, I hope you like the story! -  
Sakura-Luthien06/Sakura/Luthien/Shiroi Sakura  
  
Author's Note: OPPS!!! Sorry! I made a few mistakes. One I can't clear up. The other's I can. The one I can't is that Eustace and Jill actually were killed in the train wreck too. I forgot that. My brother has had my Narnia books and I haven't been able to check stuff out. Sorry. The other will be cleared up. Just wait- PS Thanks for the comments!  
Sakura-Luthien06/Sakura/Luthien/Shiroi Sakura  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Devon took they key on a chain around her neck and placed it in the keyhole of the tiny door at the back of the Stanton's attic. This had become her private clubhouse, and was scatted with short stories she had written, along with some amateur paintings and five cushions, to be used as seats if she had company. On the wall opposite the door, there was a small green trunk that held all Devon's treasures. She pulled the chain and two light bulbs lit the small space. Putting a finger over her lips as a signal for Andy, Jayme, and Karry to be quiet, she went over to the trunk and took out a small black book. Karry sat down on a navy blue cushion with a few holes after closing the door. There was a tiny window, not big enough to let in a sufficient amount of light, but big enough to let in fresh air. It was right above the trunk. Andy opened it before joining Karry, Devon, and Jayme on the cushions. Devon took the book and leafed through it until she found the certain place that she had been looking for. "Here it is!" "What-" Jayme started. "Quiet, Jay, and you'll find out!" "Oh," Jayme said in a small voice. "Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. Listen to this: " 'Eustace and Jill vanished yesterday, two days after the ghastly image of the man roped to a tree appeared during our meeting of the friends of Narnia. We can only suppose that Aslan has called them back into Narnia, but Peter, Lucy and myself are certainly worried about our not-so-dratted cousin and his friend, as are Aunt Polly and Professor Digory. " 'Peter and I are going tomorrow to get the ring's from the Professor's old house today, and shall return tomorrow by train. The house is being torn down, so Peter and I must retrieve the rings from where Digory buried them when he was young under the now dead tree that took root from the core of an apple from Narnia's tree of protection. He made the tree's wood into a wardrobe, but the rings were never unearthed. We need them now, though. "And that's only one entry!" she continued. " 'We have the rings! Well, Peter had them in his blazer pocket anyway. We are almost to the station where we are to meet Lucy, Aunt Polly, and the Professor. And by my guess we will be in Narnia by nightfa- What in the.' Devon stopped. "Go on, Dev!" Andy urged. Devon looked up, her eyes a wave of sorrow. "There isn't any more! Don't you see? Those stones are from the rings Edmund and Peter went to retrieve! This is Edmund's journal!" "Whoa! This is confusing! He was writing that on the train and it crashed?! That's why he stopped? And what's this Narnia place that it keeps mentioning?" Jayme inquired all on one breath.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I didn't explain that, did I?" Devon flipped back to the beginning of the journal. "Listen: " 'Luc is being a prig! She said that there's another country inside the wardrobe. Truly, what can you expect from a kid such as herself? Still, I do think she's being a bit too childish for her age! "Then the next entry says: " 'There is another country! Lucy went off into it and I saw her with a Faun! Can you believe it? A Faun! " 'I do think that she's getting involved with the wrong sorts though. I met up with the Queen of this country. She said if I brought Peter, Susan, and Luc that's she'd make me heir to the throne and Peter a Duke and the girls Duchesses. I told her she didn't have to do that though, but she insisted. I'm going to find out how to do it without Lucy Knowing, though, because no doubt that Faun has been putting bad ideas into her head. "And the next entry seems a lot different. I mean it. " 'I've been calling Luc a prig! Gosh, what a little tick I am! " 'Let me explain. The country is real and its called Narnia. The supposed queen was not the rightful ruler of Narnia, though, nor was it her plan to make me king and Peter and the girls great Lord and Ladies. I'm going too fast though, aren't I? " 'The queen was really a witch. A white which who's clutch over Narnia kept it at an eternal winter, with never a Christmas nor any holiday. The animals all - OH! That's another thing. There aren't really too many 'people' of Narnia. But the animals! The animals can talk! And they're intelligent, too! There are giants, dwarves, dryads, nymphs, and centaurs besides! And then the Fauns! It's like something out of a fairy tale! - Back to what I was saying. The animals all hated her, but they couldn't over power her. She could turn them into stone with just a wave of her wand! I went to her castle to tell her that Peter, Susan, and Luc were with the beaver, and there were tons of stone statues in her courtyard, but they were really animals turned to stone! She treated me really badly, and while we were chasing Peter and Lucy and Susan, Santa gave them presents! The witch's spell was breaking, and it was Christmas! " 'Peter got a sword and shield, while Susan got a bow and arrows, along with a magic hunting horn that will call help to you when you blow it. Luc got a hunting knife or dagger and this magic cordial that heals you. That stuff works wonders! " 'The white witch's powers were failing. Santa Claus hadn't shown up in years! She turned some feasting woodland creatures into stone over it too. " 'Well, the reason she was so ticked and after the four of us was that there was an old prophecy about four siblings becoming the crown royalty of Narnia of something. So she decided when it started to thaw that she would just kill me and get it over with. I got saved though! Then the witch came and told them that the Emperor across the sea - whoever he is - gave her all rights to traitors, which, technically, I was. Then Aslan asked - Aslan, by the way is this really huge, kind, magnificently strong talking lion, who is the son of the Emperor across the sea, and the protector of Narnia. - Anyway, Aslan asked her what gave her that right and she said old magic. They went and Aslan made a pact with her that he would give his life for mine. No one but him knew of his pact thought. We only knew that somehow I was spared. " 'She killed him that night, on the Stone table - which is quite a Narnian landmark now - with my sisters watching. He came back to life though! He said it was older magic, Magic from before the beginning of time, that the witch did not know about. If an innocent person gives up his life for another, the stone table would break - which it did - and the process would reverse itself. He was growing ever younger rather that older. It was amazing. " 'We beat the witch and her army, after Aslan revived all the stone animals in the witch's castle, and then the four of us were crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia. Peter, of course, was the High King, him being the eldest and all. " 'Funny thing is, we grew up and reigned for years and years, but when we saw the lamp post in the Lantern Waste - near which is the entrance of the wardrobe - we remembered it a little and when we went through it, we returned to our childhood, the exact same moment we had left. My guess is that the times of our world and Narnia aren't parallel, but we may never know.' " "Whoa! That Edmund was some good writer! I wonder where he got that story line?" "Jayme, I have reason to believe that he wasn't bluffing. the dates." Karry said, talking the book from Devon. "The dates prove that he was around ten or eleven at the beginning of the journal, but nearer to the end, he was older, and the way he wrote it. It just couldn't have been made up!" "I think Ri's right," Andy put in. "Edmund seemed like a pretty selfish chap in the pictures we found of him when he was younger, but the pictures we found when he was older seem to have revealed a change in him. A complete revelation! He then began to seem decent and kind." Devon closed the book and put it down. "Not too much unlike the revelation wee noticed in the pictures of Eustace. Truly, I think he was worse than Edmund at first!" "Maybe it's true. So what!? Evidentially we can't ever find the wardrobe, can we!? We'll never be able to go to. to where ever they were talking about!" Jayme exclaimed. "Narnia." "Whatever!" "Wait! Jay, the wardrobe wasn't the only entrance to Narnia! I read in here that once Susan's own horn pulled Susan, Peter, Edmund and Lucy into Narnia. And then one time Edmund, Lucy and Eustace went through a picture. Also, Eustace and Jill went through a door on a wall that was near their school - Eustace told Edmund about it. But that was actually Aslan's country, not Narnia, and Aslan blew them to Narnia. And the last time, Jill and Eustace vanished. I think that there's still plenty of possibility to get to Narnia!" Devon exclaimed. "And the stones must have played some part, because Edmund and Peter went to get them and Edmund mentioned something about being in Narnia by. I don't think he finished that thought though," Karry said thoughtfully. "Yeah. In the middle of the journal Edmund said something about Polly and Digory using the rings to got to this wood and then to Narnia. It didn't make much sense though," Devon said. "Well, maybe we could go! Narnia sounds like a well old place, with kings and queens and talking beasts! And giants, dwarves, centaurs, and fauns! Let's figure out how these babies work!" Andy said, beginning to examine the stones with renewed interest of an extreme extent. "Andy! Calm down!" Jayme said, taking the stones from him for fear he'd drop them or do something stupid. "Give them back! I found them!" "Guys, cut it out!" Karry exclaimed, pushing them apart. "I've got to go to our house. I'll meet the three of you at my boulder in about fifteen minutes, okay?" "Why?!" Devon, Jayme and Andy asked in unison. "If we're gonna do this, we'd best do it right. Like Edmund." she replied and then was gone. "The Journal!" The trio yelled as they sprinted down the stairs after her. 


End file.
